Keizerlijk Legioen
|naam = Keizerlijk Legioen |periode = |affiliatie = |oprichter = |leider(s) = |leden = |cyrodiil = |morrowind = |high rock = |daggerfall = |hammerfell = |skyrim = |orsinium = |summerset = |blackmarsh = |elsweyr = |valenwood = }} Het Keizerlijk Legioen (Engels: Imperial Legion) is de belangrijkste militaire organisatie van het Reman Keizerrijk, het Septim Keizerrijk en het Mede Keizerrijk van Cyrodiil. Het is ook de grootste militaire organisatie van het universum. Net als de Romeinse militairen waarop ze gebaseerd is, beweert het Legioen de meest gedisciplineerde en effectieve militaire macht in de geschiedenis te zijn, en dat het de vrede en de heerschappij van de wet in het Keizerrijk behoudt. In Morrowind kan de Nerevarine bij het Legioen treden en taken voor hen doen, om eventueel ook tot de hoogste rangen te klimmen, namelijk de Ridder van de Keizerlijke Draak. Terwijl het Legioen ook voorkomt in Oblivion, heeft de Held van Kvatch geen kans om toe te treden als Legionair. In Skyrim kan de Draakgeborene toetreden tot het Legioen, onafgezien van wie ze kozen gedurende Ongebonden (Engels: Unbound). Het Legioen heeft ook de Draakgeborene gevangen genomen toen ze Skyrim binnenkwamen en wou hen onthoofden, omdat ze geloofden dat ze betrokken waren met de Stormcloaks, samen met Lokir, Ralof en Ulfric Stormcloak. Vroeger leverde het Legioen ook de stadswachten, maar dankzij het uitbreken van de Grote Oorlog (Great War) ontstond er een groot gat tussen vele burgers en de strijdkrachten van Tamriël. De Altmer en hun Bosmer-broeders achtten zichzelf superieur ten opzichte van de menselijke rassen en vielen het Keizerrijk aan terwijl het hart van het rijk, Cyrodiil nog aan het recupereren was van de Oblivion Crisis. Deze Elfen-alliantie noemt zich de Thalmor en dwong het Keizerrijk op de knieën. Het zou alleen nog verder mogen blijven bestaan als het Wit-Goud Concordaat (White-Gold Concordat) gevolgd zou worden, wat het verlies van het recht van het vereren van de god Talos inhield. Er is veel verzet tegen de Thalmor, en in sommige provincies streeft men naar onafhankelijkheid, zoals in Skyrim. De generaal Tullius werd door Keizer Titus Mede II gestuurd om dit verzet op te lossen. In Skyrim is het hoofdkwartier van het Legioen terug te vinden in Kasteel Dour in de hoofdstad van de provincie, Solitude. Geschiedenis Derde Tijdperk Het moderne Keizerlijk Legioen ontstond uit het grote leger van Tiber Septim dat hij gebruikte om Tamriël te veroveren. Het Legioen bleef de grootste strijdmacht op Tamriël en mogelijk ook Nirn voor meer dan vierhonderd jaar na de dood van Tiber. Het Legioen vocht verschillende oorlogen uit tijdens het Derde Tijdperk, waaronder ook de Strijd van de Rode Diamand en het conflict van de Camoran Usurpator. Keizer Uriel Septim V gebruikte het Legioen in zijn verovering van de eilandkoninkrijken tussen Akavir en Tamriël, en voor zijn disastreuse invasie in Akavir zelf, what eindigde in de dood van twee legioenen en de Keizer zelf. Het Legioen kwam misschien zijn grootste uitdaging tegen tijdens de Oblivion Crisis, waar Oblivion Poorten openden over heel Tamriël, en het Legioen moest de Daedra bevechten. Vierde Tijdperk Een van de meest noemenswaardige de Umbriel Invasie. De Vliegende Stad van Umbriel, de stad die zielen opslorpte in het begin van het Vierde Tijdperk, ging rechtstreeks naar de Keizerlijke Stad, en terwijl het het Hartland naderde, poogde het Keizerlijk Legioen, samen met de Synod en het College van Fluisteringen, aanvallen te lanceren op de Vliegende Stad. De Keizerlijke Strijdmagiër The Imperial Mages cast Levitation spells so the Legion could reach Umbriel. Unfortunately, the Umbriel War Machine proved too great a force, and the Legionnaires were killed off before they could breach Umbriel.After the Oblivion Crisis, the fall of the Septim Empire, and the Umbriel Invasion, the Legion was greatly weakened, and the once great fighting force had declined greatly. Jaren later viel de Derde Aldmeri Dominie het Keizerrijk binnen in wat nu bekend staat als de Grote Oorlog. Onvoorbereid voor de wrede Aldmeri aanval, leidde het Legioen zware verliezen. Toch sloeg het Legioen een overwinning te behalen in de Strijd van de Rode Ring, waar ze Heer Naarifin's leger dat gestationeerd was in de Keizerlijke Stad omsingelden en vernietigden. Het was een overwinning van Mensen over Mer zoals die nog nooit voorkwam sinds de tijd van Tiber Septim zelf, en het gaf het Keizerrijk de nodige middelen om het Wit-Goud Concordaat te tekenen. Dertig jaar later zou een deel van het Legioen naar Skyrim gestuurd worden om de Stormcloak Rebellie en de Skyrim Burgeroorlog te beëindigen. Divisies Plichten Strijdformatie en rangen Keizerlijk Legioen/Morrowind|Morrowind Keizerlijk Legioen/Oblivion|Oblivion Keizerlijk Legioen/Skyrim|Skyrim Verschijningen * * * Galerij imperial2.jpg|Een Orsimer rekruut in het Legioen imperial1.jpg|Keizerlijke wacht met toorts ImpLegionMorro.jpg|Keizerlijke wacht met helm en schild templar3.jpg|Keizerlijke dolende ridder duke.jpg|Keizerlijk soldaat van de Hertog's Wacht rang. Deze uitrusting wordt ook gedragen door de Ridder van de Keizerlijke Draak Imperial_Legion_Forester.png|Keizerlijk boswachter in Oblivion Soldier.jpg|Soldaat van de Keizerlijke Wachters in Oblivion TESV_Banner_Legion.png|Banier van het Legioen in Skyrim Legaterikke.jpg|Legaat Rikke Imperial_Soldier_1.png|Soldaat in Skyrim met Lichte Uitrusting Imperial_Sword_and_Shield.jpg|Concept art - Zwaard en schild Riftimperialcamp.png|Keizerlijk Kamp in de Rift, Skyrim cs:Císařská legie de:Kaiserliche Legion en:Imperial Legion es:Legión Imperial fr:Légion Impériale it:Legione Imperiale ja:帝国軍 no:Imperial Legion pl:Legion Cesarski ru:Имперский легион (Lore) Categorie:Skyrim Categorie:Facties Categorie:Morrowind Categorie:Oblivion